Harry Potter versión oscura
by marlenedragon
Summary: En una versión alternativa de los dos últimos libros, Snape es profesor de defensa de las artes oscuras mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione tratan de averiguar qué está pasando en Hogwarts y por qué Dumbledore ha desaparecido.


**NOTA: Este fanfic lo escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Aún no había salido el sexto libro. Sale mucho Snape porque es mi personaje favorito, a la vez que Draco y el resto de slytherins. Obviamente el trío de ases (harry, ron y hermione) son el hilo conductor de la historia. Contiene lo que yo habría hecho de ser mía la franquicia (rowling fastidiaste el final! grrrrr)**.

**PRÓLOGO**

Voldemort oyó la carta. Una y otra vez, intentaba rememorar las frases, desentrañar la intriga del misterioso emisario.

Esta era la primera vez en su vida que recibía un howler de esas características. Y deseaba descubrir al culpable de aquello.

¿Quién sería lo suficientemente osado como para atreverse a dirigirse a él con semejantes libertades? ¿Es que acaso no le temían como debieran?

"Muy bien"-pensó Voldemort- "parece que algunos aún no han aprendido la lección. Pero pronto caerán ante mi. Pronto mi poder les demostrará quien manda."

-Nagini-llamó Voldemort con voz grave.

Nagini, su serpiente favorita, se arrastó sumisa ante su amo. Voldemort miró a la serpiente confiándole un solo pensamiento. La serpiente devolvió la mirada, comprendió su misión y se alejó en las sombras.

"Todo ha empezado"-se dijo para sí Voldemort. -"Por fin Harry Potter será mio"

Lucius Malfoy estaba escribiendo con una tinta tan negra como su alma un mensaje cifrado. Levantó el manuscrito, y una sonrisa maligna asomó de sus labios.

-Sí, esto bastará-dijo con su voz modulada- Dobby 3, lleva este pergamino al maestro supremo.

-Sí, amo –dijo una vocecilla hueca, que surgía de un bulto pequeño y asustadizo.

-Y más vale que esta vez no me falles-amenazó Lucius- ya sabes lo que le pasó a Dobby 2. No me obligues a tener que volver a mancharme las manos otra vez.

Dobby 3 recogió el pergamino y la tinta y lo guardó todo en su andrajosa ropa. Se agachó ante su amo, y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció de la celda.

Una espada mágica cortó la cadena que apresaba a uno de los mortífagos en la cárcel de Azkhaban. Éste suspiró de alivio, con las manos todavía entumecidas cogió la bolsa que colgaba de la misteriosa espada. Una risotada violenta surgió de su maltrecha garganta. Una varita mágica era la llave perfecta para escapar de ahí. Pronto podría vengarse de los aurores. Cogiendo la varita, tembló como un niño al notar el seco roce de la madera tan amada.

-¡Aperio!-exclamó apuntando a la férrea puerta de su celda.

Ésta se abrió con retumbante fuerza. El mortífago aprovechó el momento, salió por la puerta y con un movimiento de varita, ésta se cerró.

Con rapidez conjuró un hechizo de invisibilidad. Era un hechizo poderoso, pero desgraciadamente no era totalmente efectivo. Sabía que ante un auror poderoso su hechizo no daría resultado, pero si llegaba a encontrarse con un dementor… sintió como ante ese pensamiento se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Vio la escalera y empezó a subir los peldaños. Ya había subido dos pisos y todavía le quedaban dos más. Debía darse prisa, los controles de las celdas eran muy frecuentes, y nunca siguiendo un horario predeterminado. Ahora mismo podrían haberse dado cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de allí Harry Potter estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de hechizos oscuros que había conseguido gracias a Dobby. Tenía que empezar a plantearse en serio las clases de Protección de las Artes Oscuras. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si apenas conocía hechizos oscuros? Le había costado poco convencer al elfo doméstico en que le ayudara. Dobby le debía mucho a Harry, y estaba claro que a Dobby ese tipo de petición no debía sorprenderle, al fin y al cabo había estado viviendo con los Malfoy. Para Dobby entrar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y coger el libro era lo mismo que si Harry le hubiera pedido coger unas ranas de chocolate de la cocina y llevárselas.

Lo que ya no era tan fácil era aprenderse los hechizos que contenía el libro. Eran todos dificilísimos, y no podía contar con la ayuda de Hermione ni de ningún profesor. Además la mayoría eran muy poderosos y no había manera de poder practicarlos en Privet Drive sin llamar la atención. "Si al menos estuviera Sirius"-pensó Harry con amargura- "Él podría ayudarme con los hechizos y seguro que se le ocurriría algún sitio alejado de muggles y magos donde practicarlos." Pero Sirius ya no estaba con él. Había perdido a su padrino, al igual que sus padres. La única diferencia era que cuando sus padres murieron él era un bebé y no podría haber hecho nada por salvarlos aunque hubiera querido, mientras que ahora, en la muerte de Sirius él sí podría haberle salvado. Si había muerto era por su culpa… Aún veía a Bellatrix burlándose de él, riéndose de su patético intento de hechizarla con el Crucio. Harry cerró los puños con rabia, y se dijo para sí que eso no volvería a ocurrir. "No ahora que tengo el libro"- se dijo triunfante.

Unos aletazos en el cristal le sobresaltaron, escondió el libro debajo de la almohada y corrió las cortinas para ver qué había fuera de su ventana. Era una lechuza de color grisáceo y con unas grandes manchas negras que le surcaban parte de las alas y el pecho. Traía un ejemplar de un periódico muggle y una nota. Harry no la había visto nunca, pero cuando vio el sello de Hogwarts que lacraba el sobre supo que era una de las muchas lechuzas y aves mensajeras del colegio. Cogió el periódico y lo dejó encima de la cama, después abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

"_Para Harry Potter:_

_Lord Voldemort ha dejado de esconderse, ya que ahora de nada le serviría actuar en las sombras, pues toda la comunidad mágica sabe que ha vuelto. _

_El miedo hacia él aún sigue latente, pero tu presencia hace que muchos olviden ese miedo y se refugien en la esperanza de tu victoria sobre él. Sus aliados son cada vez más escasos, y los escondites peligrosos._

_Por ello has de ser más prudente que nunca, pues las máscaras ya han caído."_

La nota acababa ahí. Harry confuso buscó una explicación en el periódico y lo que encontró allí le heló la sangre.

"_Grave explosión en el centro de Londres. Cientos de muertos en una extraña explosión que, según fuentes policiales, aún no tiene origen conocido." "Algunos testigos confirman haber visto una luz verde antes de la gran explosión. Ninguno recuerda haber visto nada sospechoso antes del atentado_."

Los muggles estaban confusos, pero todos los magos y brujas sabrían la causa de esa gran explosión. Voldemort era la única explicación y ya estaba actuando a la luz del día, impunemente, burlándose de todos ellos.

Harry sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior, Voldemort volvía a matar a placer, sin oposición alguna. ¡Y él en Privet Drive tumbado en su cama sin poder hacer nada!

"Un momento"-pensó Harry-"estoy en Privet Drive, si ha ocurrido algo así debe estar saliendo en la televisión"

Harry guardó la nota y el periódico en su baúl y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cruzó raudo el pasillo y llegó hasta el comedor.

Sus tíos y Dursley estaban todos sentados en el sofá, viendo un documental.

Harry fue hacia el televisor y buscó el canal de noticias.

-"¡Eh!-gritó tío Vernon- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Esos son los modales que te enseñan esa panda de raros?"

Pero antes de que tío Vernon pudiera levantarse, Harry ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahora sabría lo que había pasado.

"…_rescatados por unos bomberos. El incendio del edificio fue extinguido hacia las 4:15 de la mañana, sin que hubiera víctimas. El tiempo para mañana se presenta nublado_…"

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no hablan de la explosión?"-preguntó indignado Harry frente al televisor, como si este pudiera responderle.

-"¿Qué explosión?"-dijo tío Vernon que ya se había levantado y empujaba a Harry volviendo a poner el documental-"No ha habido ninguna explosión, chico. No sé quien te mete esas ideas en la cabeza…"

-"Lárgate a tu cuarto con tus paranoias, anormal"-le gritó Dursley haciéndole gestos como si estuviera loco.

Harry se había quedado demasiado sorprendido como para que le afectaran los comentarios de su primo. ¿Acaso no había leído la noticia en el periódico? ¿Era acaso una broma de algún estudiante de Hogwarts? No eso era ridículo… nadie bromeaba con Voldemort, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy lo hubiera hecho.

Harry volvió hacia su cuarto sin saber que pensar. Cerró la puerta y volvió a coger el periódico del baúl, como para asegurarse que no se estaba volviendo loco.

La noticia en primera página seguía ahí, con una fotografía a todo color de los efectos de la explosión. No parecía una broma, precisamente.

Dejó el periódico en el baúl y decidió pensar en ello más adelante, sino había habido explosión no tenía por que estar atormentándose por ello. Su principal preocupación tenía que ser aprender magia oscura, antes de que empezaran las clases en Hogwarts. Así que cogió el libro oscuro, y empezó a repasarlo desde el principio.

Los días pasaron deprisa para Harry, el ocupar todo su tiempo en el estudio del libro oscuro no se le hacía tan pesado como él había imaginado. Más bien al contrario, cuanto más conocía más quería saber. Era consciente del potencial de cada hechizo, del poder intrínseco de cada invocación. Había un abismo entre el hechizo más sencillo del libro y los que aprendían en Hogwarts. Harry se daba cuenta que los años en Hogwarts no le habían ayudado mucho, no le habían hecho avanzar como debiera. "¿Cómo pensaba Dumbledore que podía vencer a Voldemort con lo que aprendemos en Hogwarts? " Harry reconoció que el estar vivo en su cuarto había sido cuestión de suerte, nada más. La protección de su madre con su sacrificio le había ayudado, pero sólo hasta ahora. Porque incluso esa barrera Voldemort ya la había superado, ya era corpóreo, y poco a poco iba recuperando el poder perdido. Y mientras él había tenido que recurrir a Dobby, a escondidas de todos, para conseguir un libro con hechizos poderosos.

Había estado practicando Oclumencia, y sin embargo era la Legilimens la que más le atraía. Avanzaba mucho más en ella, a pesar de no poder practicarla. Lo ideal sería probar con una mente primitiva, pero más compleja que su lechuza. ¿Pero qué podía servir? No había gatos ni perros en la casa de sus tíos. Su tía Petunia estaba demasiado obsesionada con la limpieza como para tener ningún animal…

La respuesta llamó a trompicones a su puerta.

-"Anormal, dice papá que bajes. Creo que te va a caer una buena."-gritó Dursely, golpeando con ferocidad la puerta.

-"Dursley", -dijo Harry inspirado- "siento lo del otro día. ¿Te acuerdas de las golosinas que escondías detrás de la cama? No te las cogió tía Petunia, fui yo. Y ¿recuerdas el castigo de ayuno que te hizo hacer tía Petunia por el jarrón que tú juraste no haber roto? Lo hice yo para vengarme de ti, y ¿sabes el pastel que …?"

Harry no pudo continuar, Dursley entró en el cuarto, con la cara roja y los puños muy prietos. Debido a su estatura y tamaño, que a pesar del régimen seguía siendo considerable, Dursley parecía un jugador de rugby a punto de aplastar una cosa: Harry.

Dursley se abalanzó hacia Harry, pero él estaba preparado. Sacó la varita y dijo suavemente:  
>-"Legilimens"-entonces sintió cómo las imágenes de la vida de Dursley pasaban delante de sus ojos. Pero esta vez no había dejado de ver la habitación, como le pasó cuando Snape le había hecho lo mismo a él. Sino que era consciente de todo lo que pasaba e incluso podía ver perfectamente a su primo. Y estaba disfrutando de ello.<p>

Dursley había caído al suelo, e intentaba proteger inútilmente su mente tapándose la cara con las manos.

"Hasta en esto es patético"-pensó Harry, viendo a su primo retorciéndose en el suelo. Las imágenes seguían sucediéndose caóticamente en su mente, Dursley pegándole, insultándole, humillándole, teniéndolo todo cuando Harry no tenía nada…

En ese momento Harry empezó a recordar cuánto odiaba a su primo. Lo fácil que sería ir más allá, y utilizar algún otro hechizo en él. ¿Qué tal ese en que se podía fusionar una persona con un objeto de forma permanentemente dolorosa? ¿O ese otro en que miles de ojos brotaban de la piel convirtiendo cualquier suave roce en una tortura insoportable?

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Harry, parecía tan fácil, era tan fácil…

"No, aún no."-dijo una vocecilla en su interior. "Es demasiado arriesgado. Me descubrirían enseguida". Harry sabía que era verdad. No, ya le llegaría el momento a Dursley…

Con un ademán de mano, libró a Durley del hechizo. Éste aún seguía en el suelo, temblando y con una mirada confusa que le afeaba aún más la cara.

-"Olvidus"-dijo secamente Harry.

Dursley se levantó entonces del suelo, con la misma expresión confusa, pero ahora ya no temblaba.

-Papá dice que bajes. Te va a caer…

-Una buena, si ya se.- le cortó Harry que ya salía del cuarto.

Dursley miró sorprendido a Harry, cuando este salía. ¿Qué hacía dentro del cuarto? ¿Para qué habría entrado al cuarto del raro? Encogiéndose de hombros salió rápidamente de allí y cerró la puerta.

Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró de frente con tío Vernon que ya subía a buscarle.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó Harry.

-"Calla y ven al comedor"-repuso nervioso tío Vernon- "Está aquí."

Harry siguió a tío Vernon hasta el comedor, y se encontró de frente con la persona que menos habría esperado y deseado ver allí.

-"Potter, tengo orden de llevarte a Hogwarts"-dijo Snape, su odiado profesor de pociones.

-"¿Por qué no puedo ir con los demás?"-repuso Harry mirando con furia a Snape-"El tren sale dentro de dos semanas, no entiendo por qué…"

-"No tienes que entender nada"-siseó Snape-"Límitate a obedecer, Potter"

Harry miró de mala gana a Snape y a sus tíos y subió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué esa urgencia para ir a Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué precisamente había tenido que ir a buscarle Snape, por qué no cualquier otro profesor o incluso el señor Weasley? Harry cada vez estaba más enfadado. Parecía que este año iba a empezar aún peor que los anteriores. Parecía que su mala suerte no acababa nunca…

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras con el baúl, la jaula de Hedwig y otras maletas más Snape ya le estaba esperando.

-"¿Y las escobas?"-preguntó Harry, ignorando la cara de horror de sus tíos al oír esa palabra.

Snape le dedicó una de esas miradas de odio puro que sólo reservaba para él.

-"No vamos a usar escobas, Potter. Viajaremos con un portal mágico"-dijo mientras sacaba de su túnica una pequeña esfera dorada, que a Harry le pareció una snitch-"Aunque sé que tienes experiencia"-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente -"te volveré a explicar como funciona. Debes cogerla para viajar, ¿entendido?"

Harry asintió. Cogió la esfera y empezó a contar mentalmente. "Uno… dos… tres"

De repente, un torbellino de color sacudió totalmente sus sentidos. Todo parecía girar a su alrededor, cada vez más deprisa. Hasta que, de repente, todo paró.

Confuso Harry miró a su alrededor. No tardó en reconocer el lugar, estaba en las afueras del castillo.

-"Vamos"-le dijo la voz de Snape a sus espaldas.-"No hay tiempo que perder".

El camino hasta el castillo fue tremendamente pesado. No sólo tenía que empujar y estirar sus pesadas pertenencias, sino que Snape no le permitía descansar ni un segundo, apremiándole a todo momento.

Harry dejó sus cosas en la entrada de Hogwarts y llegó conducido por Snape al despacho de Dumbledore. Entraron allí y Harry vio a Dumbledore sentado enfrente de su mesa.

-"Ah, Harry. Por fin estás aquí"-Dumbledore se levantó y fue hacia ellos-"siento haberte hecho venir antes del comienzo del curso escolar, pero no he tenido alternativa, créeme."- le dijo con voz cansada-"Supongo que ya sabrás que desgraciadamente la casa de tus tíos ya no es segura."

Harry miró con sorpresa a Dumbledore. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Qué significaba el que "ya no era segura"? ¿Qué Voldemort podía presentarse en Privet Drive como habían hecho ese par de dementores el año pasado? A Harry un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-"Veo que no. ¿Te acuerdas de la señora Fligg y su marido?"

-"Sí, claro" -Harry los recordaba perfectamente, eran sus vecinos en Privet Drive. Sus vigilantes en el mundo muggle que ya le ayudaron el año pasado con los dementores-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Han visto algo sospechoso?"

-"Harry, han sido asesinados."-le dijo con tristeza Dumbledore- "Los han encontrado esta mañana, colgando boca abajo del techo de su casa. El hechizo que los mató aún funcionaba en ellos"

A Harry se le revolvió el estómago.

-"¿Quién los mató?"-preguntó Harry, casi sin querer oír la respuesta.-"¿Voldemort?"

-"No creo que haya sido Voldemort, sino más bien un mortífago. Varios han conseguido escaparse de las prisiones, a pesar del empeño de los aurores por evitarlo. Por ello la norma de prohibición de utilización de magia en menores de edad fue derogada hace unas semanas. Varios aurores jóvenes hicieron la petición y el Ministerio de Magia la aprobó dadas las actuales circunstancias".

Harry comprendió entonces lo arriesgado que había sido su comportamiento al practicar legilimencia en Dursley, ¡sino hubiera sido por la derogación de esa ley le habrían detenido otra vez! Y seguro que ahora no podría haberse librado de un castigo ejemplar.

-"Por ello, Harry"-continuó Dumbledore-"he decidido traerte a Hogwarts antes de tiempo. Aquí estarás a salvo. Mientras tanto recibirás clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por el nuevo profesor"

-"¿Quién es el nuevo profesor?"-preguntó Harry con curiosidad-"¿Ojo loco Moody?"

-"No, Potter. Soy yo"-contestó triunfante Snape.

Harry se encontraba ahora solo en Hogwarts y, encima, aún faltaban dos semanas para poder encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, y él allí encerrado sin poder salir siquiera fuera del castillo. Y para colmo, Hagrid en otra de sus "misiones secretas".

Harry volvió a su habitación, desamparado ante la terrible idea de Snape como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Podría haber algo peor?

Y fue, al llegar a su habitación cuando el miedo atenazó su corazón. Todas sus cosas estaban fuera del baúl y colocadas de forma desordenada. Al parecer alguien o algo había entrado en la sala de Griffindor y había estado registrando su baúl. ¿Pero quién? ¿Acaso Filtch o algún profesor…?

De repente, un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Harry. ¿Y si el intruso había encontrado el libro oscuro? ¿Y si Dumbledore ya se había enterado? ¿Acaso confiaría en él como había hecho hasta ahora, si descubría que Harry había robado el libro de la biblioteca? Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no se creería que sólo lo quería para aprender a rechazar hechizos oscuros. Muchos no podían rechazarse…

Un ruido procedente de detrás del baúl le sobresaltó.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" -preguntó Harry con voz trémula.

Dobby salió de su escondite.

-"No pretendía asustarlo, señor" -repuso dubitativo al ver la cara de espanto de Harry y la varita que aún le apuntaba –"tan sólo pretendía prepararle la habitación para que Harry Potter estuviera más cómodo. Dobby tan sólo quiere agradecer su libertad, señor. Su amada libertad"- añadió Dobby suspirando.

Harry guardó su varita y sonrió para si mismo. Tenía los nervios alterados desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. "Pero aquí estoy seguro"se dijo para sí. "¿Tú crees?" dijo una fina vocecilla en su interior. La duda ensombreció su rostro. ¿Estaba realmente seguro en Hogwarts, tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore? ¿O se lo decía tan sólo para no preocuparle, como se hace ante un niño indefenso?

-"Dobby "-dijo Harry intentando parecer indiferente- "no le has dicho a nadie lo de nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?"

-"Oh, no señor" -repuso Dobby con ojillos brillantes, al comprender que se refería al libro-"Dobby se lo juró a Harry Potter. Es lo menos que podía hacer Dobby por usted, señor. Por Harry Potter."

Estas palabras por fin calmaron a Harry. No era que desconfiara de Dobby, pues sabía de su fiel amistad. Era, simplemente, que en esos momentos ya no estaba seguro de nada: el periódico extraño, las noticias "sin noticias", la muerte de sus vecinos, Snape como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Qué más podía sucederle?

Decidió que ya era hora de acostarse. "Demasiadas emociones por hoy" se dijo Harry sintiéndose muy cansado. Se quitó las gafas y se tumbó en la cama. Quiso despedir a Dobby, pero éste ya había desaparecido.

Harry cayó en un profundo y extraño sueño. Vio como un howler llegaba a Voldemort. Vio como Voldemort oía la carta. Intentó escuchar lo que decía, pero fue incapaz de entender nada. Parecía que Voldemort también estaba confuso con el mensaje. Una y otra vez, Voldemort intentaba rememorar las frases, desentrañar la intriga del misterioso emisario.

Harry supo que esa era la primera vez en su vida que recibía un howler de esas características. Y que deseaba descubrir al culpable de aquello.

Supo adivinar los pensamientos del señor oscuro "¿Quién sería lo suficientemente osado como para atreverse a dirigirse a él con semejantes libertades? ¿Es que acaso no le temían como debieran?..."

"Muy bien"-pensó Voldemort- "parece que algunos aún no han aprendido la lección. Pero pronto caerán ante mí. Pronto mi poder les demostrará quien manda."

-"Nagini"-llamó Voldemort con voz grave.

Harry vio como Nagini se arrastaba sumisa ante su amo. Voldemort miró a la serpiente confiándole un solo pensamiento. La serpiente devolvió la mirada, comprendió su misión y se alejó en las sombras.

"Todo ha empezado"-se dijo para sí Voldemort. -"Por fin Harry Potter será mio"

Harry se despertó sudando. Todavía notaba la cicatriz ardiente en su frente. Las pesadillas nocturnas ya eran una costumbre en él, se frotó la cicatriz como intentando quitarse el escozor que le producía. Y mientras volvía a dormirse se propuso no volver a pensar en ese absurdo sueño.

Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, la luz del sol ya entraba a raudales por su ventana.

-"¡Llego tarde!" -se dijo

Como pudo se levantó y se puso la túnica tan rápido como pudo. Ya salía por la puerta de su habitación cuando se acordó que no tenía clases.

El corredor estaba vacío. La sala de Griffindor totalmente silenciosa. Ni un grito, ni una conversación ni el típico ruido de las brujas y los magos caminando y parloteando animadamente… tan sólo el silencio. Y Harry en medio de ese silencio pegajoso…

Decidió bajar al comedor y fue allí cuando por fin encontró alguien (o mejor dicho algo) conocido. El fantasma de Griffindor le saludó alegremente:

-"¿Qué tal Harry?"-dijo- ¿Qué haces aquí en vacaciones?

-"Oh, sería largo de explicar..."-dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.-"¿Qué tal por aquí?"

-"Mejor que nunca. Parece que por fin el Barón ha puesto en cintura a Peeves. Se acabaron las bromas pesadas por una larga temporada y..."

Harry quiso preguntarle el motivo pero no le dio tiempo, pues escuchó una voz conocida que interrumpió la conversación. La de la profesora Mc Gonagall que le llamaba.

-"Ven a sentarte a desayunar, Potter. Por Dios, son casi las 10:30 y aún no has comido nada. Que sepas jovencito que el que no estemos en días lectivos no significa que estés aquí de vacaciones. A partir de ahora seguirás el horario habitual, empezando por almorzar debidamente "-dijo mientras señalaba la gran mesa solitaria-"ya llegas tarde a tu segunda clase de…"

-"¿A la clase?" -dijo Harry perplejo.

-"Claro que sí. Esto es un colegio, Potter. Mientras estés aquí irás a clase, sean vacaciones o no. Y te recuerdo que tienes ahora defensa contra las artes oscuras. Así que más vale que te des prisa. Ya sabes que al profesor Snape no le gusta esperar.

-"Como a todos" -refunfuñó Harry, mientras se dirigía a la mesa a almorzar.

Mientras Harry tragaba lo más rápido posible se iba dando cuenta que el día empezaba peor que nunca. Y no precisamente por la asignatura (que era una de sus favoritas), sino por quien iba a darla. Si Snape ya resultaba inaguantablemente horrible en pociones no quería ni imaginarse como sería ahora. Recordó las humillantes clases de Oclumencia, el como Snape escarbaba entre sus pensamientos más dolorosos con impunidad.

"He de sobreponerme" -se dijo Harry-"He de ser más fuerte que él"

Cuando llegó a la clase y entró se topó con la figura de Snape. Éste, desde su nariz aguileña le miró casi de forma divertida.

-"¿Listo, Potter?"-preguntó con voz chillona.

-"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?"

-"A partir de ahora, Potter, espero no tener que explicarte lo obvio"-repuso con mofa-"y te recuerdo que soy tu profesor, te guste o no. Así que llámame señor o profesor, Potter."

-"Sí, señor" -dijo Harry entre dientes.

-"Mejor. Empezaremos por recordar lecciones pasadas" -dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry- "¡Legilimens!"

El hechizo cogió de improviso a Harry, sin tiempo para reaccionar. La habitación se alejó de su mente y empezaron a agolparse sus recuerdos. Dursley pegándole y humillándole fue lo primero que vio pasar antes sus ojos, después la cara de Cho mirándole fijamente… Harry intentó luchar contra esa imagen pero tan sólo logró cambiarla por la de Hermione que empezó a acercarse a él para, aparentemente, susurrarle algo al oído.

De repente la imagen de Hermione se transformó en la de Diggory tumbado en la hierba con la mirada muerta.

"Ya basta"-pensó Harry con rabia, casi con odio-"¡Ya basta!"

Y fue entonces cuando surgió primero la imagen de la clase con Snape frente a él blandiendo la varita, para pasar después a la imagen de un Snape rejuvenecido practicando lo que parecía ser un hechizo oscuro sobre algo que se agitaba en el suelo. La pequeña figura intentaba librarse inútilmente del hechizo cuando…

-"Suficiente" -dijo Snape con voz algo distorsionada.

Harry volvió a ver la celda donde estaban. Tenía la varita en la mano.

-"Veo que no lo has olvidado todo. Pero seguimos en los mismos fallos de siempre, Potter. Volviste a dejarme ver tus puntos débiles. La señorita Cho, señor Diggory, señorita Granger…"-dijo sonriendo morbosamente a Harry.

Harry miró con odio a Snape.

-"Seguirás practicando Oclumencia. Aprenderás a cerrar tu mente al Señor Oscuro. Pero ahora"-dijo dirigiéndose hacia una cajita que había en la mesa- "veremos lo que sabes hacer."

Snape abrió la caja y sacó una rata con un extraordinario parecido a Colagusano.

-"Ahora, Potter"-le dijo pausadamente-"quiero que apliques el Crucio sobre ella".

Harry creyó no haber oído bien.

-"¿No me has oído, Potter?"-repitió Snape con voz autoritaria- "¡Hazlo!"

Harry miró la rata y, extrañamente, no sintió compasión por ella. Era como tener a Colagusano delante, royendo asquerosamente un trozo de tiza que había en el suelo. Harry, sin pensar, lo hizo.

-"¡Crucio!"

El hechizo golpeó de lleno a la rata, que empezó a temblar ligeramente en el suelo para, momentos después, levantarse alegremente.

-"Muy mal"-criticó Snape duramente- "ni siquiera has conseguido que chille. Pensaba que tus encuentros con los mortífagos te habían enseñado algo, pero ya veo que no. Sigues siendo el niño malcriado y pedante que llegó a Hogwarts."

-"Pensaba"-contestó secamente Harry-"que esto era una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que este tipo de hechizos estaban prohibidos. Sólo el falso loco Moody…"

-"Limítate a hacer lo que te diga. Aquí soy yo el profesor" -le escupió Snape-"Y ahora, aprende. ¡Crucio!"

El efecto del hechizo fue devastador. La rata empezó a temblar compulsivamente y a chillar horriblemente hasta caer desmayada en el suelo, medio muerta por el dolor.

-"Curatio"-dijo Snape.

La rata despertó repentinamente y volvió a corretear alegremente por el suelo.

-"Otra vez "-le indicó Snape a Harry.

Los días fueron sucediéndose lentamente. Harry se levantaba cada día muy cansado, deseando que empezaran ya las clases normales, y no las agotadoras sesiones que tenía que hacer él solo. Ya ni siquiera tenía interés en el libro oscuro, oculto en el colchón de su cama, con las lecciones de Snape ya tenía más que suficiente.

Y, por fin, llegó el día en que los alumnos fueron llegando de sus vacaciones. Harry esperó en el salón de Gryffindor a Ron y Hermione. Deseaba tener alguien con quien compartir sus experiencias, no volver a estar solo. Recordaba como en casa de los Dursley no le importaba la soledad de su cuarto. Más bien la deseaba pues así no tenía que estar con su odiosa familia y podía bucear en el recuerdo imaginario de sus padres. Sentir como el calor de sus padres llenaba cada oscuro rincón su habitación. Se acostumbró a encontrar en la soledad a su mejor amigo, a su verdadera familia… Hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. Hasta que su vida cambió por completo.

-"¡Harry!"-oyó que le llamaban, mientras una cabeza rojiza se asomaba entre la multitud y se acercaba a él.

-"¿Qué tal Harry?"-preguntó Ron.

-"Bien. Yo…"

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntó Hermione, que ya estaba junto a Ron-"¿Por qué has venido antes de tiempo a Hogwarts?"

-"Ya os lo contaré después"-susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor a la multitud.

-"Vamos al comedor"-dijo Ron, dándose golpecitos en la barriga-"estará a punto de empezar el banquete."

Bajaron junto a los demás Gryffindor, se sentaron en sus sitios, conversando alegremente con los demás compañeros.

De repente, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla presidencial y solicitó silencio.

-"Como todos los años"-dijo mientras miraba a cada una de las 4 mesas-"el primer paso pertenece a los más pequeños. ¡Que hable el Sombrero Seleccionador!"

Mc Gonagall, que ya estaba con los niños de primero, fue haciéndolos pasar de uno en uno.

El Sombrero los repartió, haciendo que cada mesa vitoreara a sus elegidos. Ese año Slytherin fue la que más miembros consiguió, seguida de cerca por Gryffindor.

Harry pudo ver a Draco cuando los más jóvenes se unieron a su mesa. Por un breve momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry sintió un escalofrío ante lo que vieron sus ojos. La mirada de Draco había cambiado, como si su alma se hubiera transformado. No fue capaz de ver expresión alguna en sus ojos. Tan sólo un frío que le heló la sangre.

-"Y ahora"-continuó Dumbledore-"¡A comer!"

Sin más preámbulos manjares nunca vistos aparecieron al alcance de sus manos. Fragancias y sabores que deleitaron a todos, sobre todo a Ron que devoraba todo lo que se ponía a su alcance.

-"Harry"-dijo Hermione, acercándose a su oído-"¿no te parece extraño?"

-"¿El qué?"-dijo Harry sin entender, mientras Ron cogía otro trozo de pollo frito.

-"El discurso del Sombrero Seleccionador"-le susurró Hermione.

-"Si no ha habido discurso"-repuso Harry

-"Eso mismo, Harry. No ha habido discurso"-repitió Hermione.

Era verdad. Todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador preparaba un monólogo y lo recitaba ante todos. Harry no se había dado cuenta y, al parecer, tan sólo Hermione había reparado en ello.

-"Tal vez no lo tenga todavía preparado"-repuso Harry, sin entender qué importancia tenía el que hubiera discurso o no- "o tal vez haya algún año que no lo haga, porque no haya nada que decir."

-"De todas formas"-le dijo Ron a Hermione-"no creo que nos hayamos perdido nada. Siempre dice lo mismo."

Cuando acabaron, se levantaron y fueron a las habitaciones. Allí Harry les contó a solas lo que le había dicho Dumbledore a su llegada. La huida de mortífagos de las cárceles, la muerte de sus vecinos, y el que la casa de sus tíos ya no era segura. Pero evitó referirse a las clases que hacía con Snape, no quería que supieran que ahora se dedicaba a practicar hechizos oscuros aunque fuera por obligación.

-"No sé, Harry"-le dijo Ron- "a mi me parece muy raro. En el Ministerio hay movimiento, claro. Pero papá no ha comentado nada sobre quien-tú-sabes. Parece todo bastante tranquilo."

-"Que no te hayan dicho nada, no quiere decir que la situación no sea muy grave"-contestó Hermione- "Harry si Dumbledore te ha traído aquí es porque teme por tu vida."

-"Bueno, ¿y qué hay de nuevo en eso?"-repuso Harry algo irritado-"Te recuerdo que Voldemort lleva queriendo matarme desde que nací."

-"Ya lo sé, Harry. Pero ahora es diferente. Recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado, ahora todos saben que no murió. Todos los magos supieron que había vuelto. A partir de ahora tendrá que arriesgarse más, si quiere seguir aumentando su poder."

Al oír eso Harry recordó la nota que recibió vía lechuza en casa de sus tíos. Harry se dirigió a su baúl y sacó la nota y el periódico.

-"Leed esto"-les dijo-"Llegó a casa de mis tíos con una lechuza de Hogwarts. Puse las noticias pero no apareció nada. Luego pensé que todo sería una broma, aunque no puedo imaginar quien…"

-"Malfoy"-dijo Ron rápidamente-"¿quién sino? Ya sabes lo prepotente que es, tal vez haya pensado que sería muy divertido hacer algo así y…"

-"Harry"-interrumpió Hermione con voz algo temblorosa-"Mira esto."

Harry cogió el periódico y se fijó en lo que le señalaba Hermione. Harry sintió una punzada fría en la sien, cerca de la cicatriz.

El periódico tenía una fecha. Pero no era un día pasado, sino futuro. El periódico tenía noticias que pasarían dentro de 3 meses.

-"Por eso no aparecía nada en las noticias, Harry"-le dijo Ron, cada vez más asustado-"Por eso mi padre no parecía preocupado. ¡Quien-tú-sabes volverá a matar! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a alguien!"

-"¡No!"-dijo Harry-"Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdadero, podría ser un truco."

-"O una trampa"-continuó Hermione-"Dijiste que la lechuza era de Hogwarts, ¿no? Ya sabemos el origen. Alguien de Hogwarts la envió. Ahora sólo falta averiguar quién lo hizo y por qué."

Al día siguiente después de las clases Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la lechuceria para localizar la lechuza que Harry había visto en casa de sus tíos.

Entraron para buscarla y, antes de que les diera tiempo a mirar, oyeron unas voces conocidas y unos pasos.

Se escondieron detrás de unas jaulas y unas cajas rotas, amontonadas tras los sacos de comida.

-"¿Nos lo vas a decir o no?"-preguntó una voz ansiosa.

-"Cálmate. Primero hay que asegurarse que no nos oye nadie"-dijo Draco-"¿Nos ha seguido alguien?"

Harry vio a través de las rendijas de las cajas como Goyle se asomaba fuera de la lechuceria.

-"No, no hay nadie"

-"Excelente"-dijo Draco-"Vigila mientras hablamos. No se si sabéis que escaparon mortífagos de las cárceles…"

-"Algo he oído en el callejón Knockturn, pero eso no importa. Dinos ya lo que queremos oír"

El semblante de Draco se endureció.

-"Recuerda con quién hablas, Goyle. No olvides a quien debes lealtad ante todo."-dijo mientras le miraba fijamente. Goyle, lívido, agachó la cabeza sumiso. Con la mirada aún fija en Goyle continuó.

-"Bueno, como os iba diciendo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Aurores por evitarlo, han conseguido escapar unos cuantos"-dijo sonriendo-"y mi padre está entre ellos."

Harry se quedó helado. Lucius Malfoy había escapado. Harry sabía que él era uno de los secuaces más importantes, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo los Aurores? ¿Es que acaso eran tan blandos que permitían escapar así a los mortífagos? Sabía que este tipo de errores beneficiaban enormemente a Voldemort. Harry pensó amargamente que al parecer los dementotes eran mucho más efectivos que los Aurores y que el cambio había ayudado más que perjudicado a los mortífagos.

-"¿Sabes algo de mi padre?"-preguntó Grabble con voz desesperada-"¿Está él entre los fugados?"

-"No puedo asegurarlo"-dijo Draco-"Mi madre no ha querido entrar en muchos más detalles. Pero intentaré averiguarlo, tengo mis propias fuentes de información. Lo que si sé…"

Draco se calló bruscamente. Harry aguzó el oído. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un leve crujido.

-"¡Es Filtch!"-dijo Goyle-"¡Viene hacia aquí!"

-"¡Rápido coge una!"

Goyle miró con cara de no entender.

-"¡Una lechuza, idiota!"-le gritó Draco.

Goyle sacó una de la jaula y se la puso en el brazo.

-"¿Quién hay aquí?"-preguntó Fitch que entraba en ese momento con gesto amenazador.

-"Somos de Slytherin"-dijo Draco con voz tranquila, como si eso lo explicara todo.-"Venimos a por una mensajera"

Fitch miró a Goyle con la lechuza, luego a Crabble y, por último, a Draco.

-"Bien, pues cogedla y devolvedla en cuanto vuelva"-dijo mirándoles sin parpadear.

Draco salió de la lechuceria seguido por Goyle y Crabble.

Fitch ojeó a su alrededor y cuando se disponía a salir escuchó un estornudo saliendo de detrás de las cajas.

Harry miró a Ron que se había tapado inútilmente la nariz.

-"¿Quién más ahí aquí?"-preguntó Fitch mirando las cajas. De repente, una luz de entendimiento cruzó su mirada-"Peeves, eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Con que saliendo del castillo, eh? Por eso no te encontraba allí, a pesar de mis continuas búsquedas… Pero ahora saldrás de tu escondite…"

Harry vio aterrado como Fitch se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ellos. Fue entonces cuando un inesperado hechizo, golpeó de improviso a Fitch tirándole al suelo.

-"¡Vámonos!"-dijo Hermione mientras salía rápidamente de detrás de las cajas.

Harry y Ron la siguieron dejando atrás al todavía aturdido Fitch rodeado de cajas y jaulas en el suelo.

Cuando ya estaban algo alejados de allí le oyeron gritar.

-"¡Peeves me las pagarás! ¡Algún día me las pagarás todas juntas!"

Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante de allí pararon para descansar un poco.

-"Gracias" -dijo sin resuello Ron- "Buenos reflejos".

-"De nada". "Oye, Harry" -dijo Hermione- "¿Has visto si estaba la lechuza que viste en casa de tus tíos?"

-"No me ha dado tiempo. Tendremos que volver otro día a mirar. Aunque puede que alguien la esté utilizando de correo y no esté allí." -dijo Harry, acordándose de la excusa puesta por Draco. Parecía que él no perdía el tiempo, asociándose con Crabble y Goyle, dándoles información y planes sobre como actuar… fue entonces cuando Harry pensó que él podía hacer algo parecido. Había que empezar a organizarse seriamente, y ya sabía como.- "Otra cosa, hay que seguir con las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El único problema es donde las haremos, no sé me ocurre ningún sitio."

-"A mi si" -dijo Hermione rápidamente-"ya había pensado en eso. Podemos hacerlas en la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que vuelva."

-"Pero Hermione" -dijo Harry- "la cabaña es muy pequeña, no cabemos todos…"

-"Tú eso déjamelo a mi "-contestó ella sonriente-"Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es avisar a todos los del año pasado para que vengan y continuar con las clases."

-"Pero ¿cuándo iremos a la cabaña de Hagrid? Nos verán si vamos todos allí, no podremos "-dijo Ron con voz algo asustada- "No lo veo claro…"

-"Hay que hacerlo" -dijo Harry-"no podemos abandonar ahora. Intentaremos correr el menor riesgo posible. Yo creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo después de las clases y volver a Hogwarts justo antes del atardecer. Así levantaremos menos sospechas. No es mucho tiempo, pero es mejor que nada."

-"Hablando de atardeceres, hay que volver ya "-dijo Ron mirando al cielo- "empieza a anochecer."

Al día siguiente tuvieron más clases, incluyendo una nueva sobre utilización de objetos mágicos. La profesora que daba la clase era bastante joven, de pelo negro y pequeños ojos grises. Con unas manos finas y extremadamente flexibles era capaz de manipular cualquier cosa con velocidad inusitada.

-"Buenos días, clase" -dijo mientras hacía girar su varita entre sus dedos -"soy la profesora Morella y os voy a dar la clase de comprensión y utilización de objetos mágicos. Como podréis imaginar muchos objetos que estudiaremos no los podremos utilizar debido o bien a su escasez o bien a sus terribles poderes" -dijo sonriendo- "Como hoy es nuestra primera clase empezaremos con el objeto básico de todo mago o bruja. La varita. A ver sacad todos vuestras varitas."

Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y dudó de para que podía servir esta clase.

-"Muy bien" -dijo Morella mientras contemplaba cada una de las varitas, hasta pararse justo al lado de Harry -"Vaya, un ejemplar excelente y muy poderoso. Casi único en el mundo, ¿verdad, señor Potter?" -dijo guiñándole el ojo, mientras seguía hablando- "Supongo que sabrán los tipos de varitas que existen y las diferencias físicas y mágicas que hay entre ellas. Desgraciadamente no puedo perder una clase en explicar algo fundamental para los magos y brujas… Por ello, me entregaran un trabajo sobre la varita, sus propiedades, clases y utilización básica. Mínimo ocho pergaminos, para dentro de 2 semanas en mi mesa. ¿Entendido?"

El desagradable silencio de la clase después de saber sus deberes extras hizo continuar a Morella.

-"Vamos a empezar con una pregunta difícil, muy difícil…"-dijo con una nueva sonrisa- "1 punto extra de calificación para quien me sepa decir los 3 objetos mágicos legendarios."

Hermione fue la única en levantar la mano.

-"¿Sí, señorita… ?"

-"Hermione Granger, profesora Morella. Los 3 objetos legendarios son la espada, la vara y el espejo."

-"Muy bien. Punto extra para usted, señorita Granger" -dijo dando un pequeño golpecito con su varita a una pluma que empezó a garabatear el nombre de Hermione con color rojo en un enorme pergamino.- "La espada mágica es un objeto con una gran leyenda detrás. La llamada "espada de los magníficos" confiere un gran poder a aquel mago que la posee. Se habla de que tiene grandes propiedades, como la de poder cortar cualquier ligadura, o absorver las almas de los enemigos a través de su hoja. Aunque es un objeto mágico, también puede ser usado por muggles. De hecho, muggles ilustres como Alejandro Magno, Julio César o el mismo Rey Arturo fueron poseedores de esa espada…"

-"Venga ya" -dijo Draco en tono de burla- "no sólo no hay muggles" ilustres", sino que además esos objetos no existen. Sólo son el desvarío de alguna bruja chiflada."

-"¿Cuál es su nombre, jovencito?"

-"Malfoy" -dijo levantando la voz.

Morella volvió a agitar su varita, haciendo que la pluma escribiera en el pergamino con color negro el nombre de Malfoy.

-"Bien, el mejor remedio para los incrédulos no es la fe, sino la visión de la realidad. Por ello, solicitaré el permiso del profesor Dumbledore para que podamos ver con nuestros propios ojos el tercer objeto, es decir, el espejo. Afortunadamente para nosotros, el espejo se encuentra en Hogwarts."

-"¿Y qué poderes tiene?" -preguntó un joven de Hufflepuff

-"Cualquiera que mire verá reflejado su mayor deseo, aquello que le haría feliz… Pero eso es tan sólo uno de los muchos poderes que tiene, ya que refleja diversos tiempos en su cristal. El espejo almacena imágenes que luego es capaz de reflejar en la superficie, pero no tan sólo el presente, sino que imágenes futuras, pasadas y presentes se entremezclan en su memoria. Las imágenes son proyectadas tanto en estado de vigilia como en sueños, pero tan sólo un mago con poderes videntes puede controlar la memoria del espejo."

-"Es decir, como una piedra vidente "-repuso el joven.

-"No es tan sencillo" -dijo la profesora - "la piedra vidente tiene limitaciones, no lo puede ver todo, y no puede ser totalmente controlada. El espejo puede ser controlado, pero no manipulado por quien ve a través de él. El que mire en su interior sólo verá verdad absoluta, y verá toda la verdad. El espejo nunca puede mentir, pues va en contra de su propia naturaleza… "

El griterío de los pasillos interrumpió sus palabras.

-"Huy, ya es hora de acabar la clase. En la próxima sesión espero que podamos ver el espejo y acabaré de comentaros cuál es el tercer objeto. Ahora podéis iros, ¡no olvidéis el trabajo de las varitas, por favor!"

Después de la clase Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca a hacer los trabajos mandados por los diversos profesores. Fue entonces cuando entre susurros y notas escondidas y a lo largo del día, los que el año pasado habían estado con Harry en el grupo de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se enteraron que las sesiones iban a empezar ese mismo día al acabar todas las clases.

Por grupos fueron saliendo para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. Y por grupos se quedaron estupefactos al entrar en la cabaña.

Pues la cabaña de Hagrid por dentro ya no era la casa de Hagrid, sino que se había transformado en un enorme recinto donde poder practicar magia sin problemas. Y en medio de ese recinto estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en el suelo, esperando a los demás. Pasados unos minutos y cuando ya parecía que no iban a venir más, Harry se levantó y miró a todos los presentes.

-"Os agradezco que hayáis venido"-dijo con voz grave-"sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la precipitación. Pensamos que esto ayudaría a que nadie más que nosotros supiera quienes venimos aquí y para qué."

-"Pensaba que después de lo del año pasado, ya sabes lo de la Armada Dumbledore, no habría problemas en estas reuniones"-dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

-"Aquí no venimos de excursión"-repuso Harry muy serio-"esto no son clases, es algo que hacemos para poder defendernos mejor. No se si Dumbledore lo aprobaría o no, pero lo que si se es que correría un gran riesgo si el Ministerio se enterase. Las cosas están cambiando con la amenaza de Voldemort pero…"

Un susurro inquieto recorrió al grupo al oír su nombre.

-"¡Esto es a lo que me refiero! Para vencerle no hemos de temerle, hemos de usar cualquier arma que esté en nuestro poder. Es nuestra obligación como alumnos de Hogwarts, como magos y brujas. No debemos dar tregua, y por ello hemos de prepararnos y organizarnos. Por ello a partir de hoy, dejaremos los hechizos del año pasado y empezaremos seriamente. Quien crea no estar preparado, puede irse. Nada le ata a este lugar".

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo al ver que nadie se movía para irse.

-"Excelente"-dijo sonriendo por primera vez, algo más aliviado-"Empecemos pues, no hay mucho tiempo".

Harry volvió a hacer demostraciones de los hechizos básicos y dejó practicar un poco a cada uno. Al poco empezaron a salir nuevamente en grupos, para poco a poco volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione deshizo el hechizo que había hecho sobre el interior de la cabaña de Hagrid y se marcharon juntos al castillo.

A la mañana siguiente mientras todos los demás tenían la mañana libre a Harry le tocó clase privada con Snape. Al entrar se encontró con Snape que ya le esperaba sentado en su mesa.

-"Ni un día puntual ¿eh, Potter?"-dijo Snape con voz agria-"¿Para cuándo dejarás esa arrogancia de tu padre fuera de esta clase?"

-"¿He de contestar a eso, señor?"

-"Silencio, Potter"-respondió levantándose Snape de su asiento-"Hoy he preparado algo especial para ti. Intenta no decepcionarme esta vez. Ya fue bastante insufrible ver tus vanos esfuerzos con la rata, Potter."

Harry sin darse cuenta empezó a apretar los nudillos. Empezaba a recordar cuanto le herían las ácidas críticas de Snape. Cuanto odiaba a Snape.

Snape sacó su varita y murmurando palabras mágicas hizo aparecer un enorme perro negro en medio de la habitación.

-"Bien, Potter, saca tu varita y apunta al perro"

Harry lo hizo mirando extrañado al perro que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

-"¿Está vivo?"-preguntó inquieto Harry.

-"Pronto lo descubrirás"-dijo sonriendo Snape-"Porque el perro te atacará a mi orden"

-"¿¡Qué!"

-"¡Opugno!"-gritó Snape.

Y ante los horrorizados ojos de Harry el enorme perro se irguió, mostrando sus enormes colmillos blancos que resaltaban como cuchillas en contraste con su pelo azabache. Con un movimiento rapidísimo para su enorme tamaño se abalanzó brutalmente sobre Harry.

En apenas unos segundos, Harry invocó el primer hechizo que pasó por su mente.

-"¡Stupefy!"

El hechizo impactó en el perro, pero éste en vez de quedar aturdido prosiguió con su ataque y alcanzó a Harry. Harry se cubrió con los brazos cerrando fuertemente los ojos, esperando el mordisco que nunca se produjo.

-"Deja de cubrirte inútilmente"-le espetó la horrible voz de Snape-"Y mira"

Harry abrió los ojos y vio el negro perro inmóvil a apenas cinco palmos de él.

-"No entiendo"-balbuceó Harry.

-"De eso no me cabe la menor duda"-dijo Snape con voz extrañamente enigmática-"La única forma de destruir al perro negro es usando magia oscura. Los demás hechizos tan sólo lo paralizan unos pocos segundos"

Harry vio entonces como el perro empezaba a mover una pata, y al instante siguiente lo tenía otra vez encima. Sólo que esta vez Harry no falló.

-"¡Crucio!"-dijo con su alma invadida por el miedo y el odio.

Y entonces el perro se esfumó antes de rozar a Harry.

-"La duda te ha hecho débil"-le indicó Snape-"No debes temer utilizar los hechizos más poderosos en cada momento, Potter. Recuerda que el Señor Oscuro se aprovechará de cualquier muestra de debilidad para usarla a su favor. No debes darle esa oportunidad o será tu ruina"

-"Yo no soy débil"-dijo Harry con rabia-"Y supongo que lo del perro era necesario, ¿no? Me pregunto que pensará Dumbledore de este tipo de lecciones…"

-"Aquí yo soy el profesor, Potter. No lo olvides."-dijo con voz amenazante-"Que te haya salido una vez bien el hechizo no quiere decir que puedas darme lecciones… aunque podemos probar otra cosa"

Harry miró a Snape y deseó haberse tragado sus palabras. No quería volver a pasar otra vez por algo parecido a la lección del perro negro.

-"Probemos pues, Potter"-dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos-"Demuéstrame que no eres débil"

Ante su sorpresa Snape cogió la varita y se puso delante de Harry.

-"Demuéstramelo, Potter"-dijo mientras alzaba su varita apuntando a Harry.

Harry levantó su propia varita y miró la posición de ataque que había adoptado Snape. "Muy bien"-pensó Harry.-"Si esto es lo que quieres, esto tendrás"

-"¡Crucio!"-gritó Harry, expulsando todo su odio con el hechizo, deseando humillar a Snape de una vez por todas. Deseando doblegar su voluntad a través del dolor…

-"¡Speculum!"-dijo Snape rápidamente, creando delante suyo una barrera que hizo rebotar el hechizo, dirigiéndolo hacia Harry.

Harry intentó apartarse, pero fue demasiado lento y el hechizo impactó en su costado.

Harry ya había olvidado lo increíblemente doloroso que era el hechizo, casi había olvidado la sensación de muerte que le recorría todo su lado izquierdo. Haciéndole desear que todo acabara, haciéndole suplicar por un final que le hiciera desaparecer…

En la lejanía de su convulsión le pareció escuchar algo, como una voz lejana. Y entonces, de repente, el dolor cesó. Su respiración y su corazón fueron muy lentamente reduciendo su agitación anormal. Sus oídos ya escuchaban la voz de Snape.

-"Casi, Potter"-dijo Snape con una mueca de satisfacción pintada en su rostro-"Por lo menos parece que ya sabes hacer algo, aunque sea demasiado lentamente… No tenemos todo el día, Potter. Levántate"

Harry intentaba levantarse, pero todavía estaba temblando y no pudo.

-"¿Así que esta es la fortaleza de la que tanto alardeabas antes?"-le dijo secamente, mientras Harry se esforzaba en el suelo por ponerse de pie." Si ya veo como ni siquiera puedes levantarte. Tu debilidad parece que queda de nuevo manifiesta, Potter, una vez más. Eres igual que tu padre, siempre alardeando mucho de si mismo, pero incapaz de hacer nada digno. Su patetismo me ponía enfermo"

Harry consiguió alzarse con rabia. Y levantó la varita de nuevo, dispuesto a contraatacar.

-"Expeliamus"-dijo Snape, haciendo que la varita de Harry cayera al suelo.-"Ya basta, Potter. La clase ha acabado por hoy."

Harry recogió su varita con sus sensaciones todavía dormidas, saliendo de la clase dando tumbos, todavía aturdido por el recuerdo del dolor.

Se dirigió entonces hacia las habitaciones para descansar un poco, para olvidar un poco todo. Cuando entró habían algunos chicos en el pasillo, pero ignoró sus miradas incisivas yendo directamente hacia su cama. Al llegar allí se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos, buscando algo de paz.

Paz que no encontró. En sus sueños se vio inmerso en la negrura más absoluta. Delante de si mismo tan sólo un mar de oscuridad. Sombras que se cruzaban unas con otras a una velocidad vertiginosa. Harry estaba confundido, notaba cierta familiaridad en el barullo negruzco de su alrededor, pero era incapaz de reconocer el lugar. Tan sólo veía caras grises y extraños atuendos que iban del gris oscuro, al negro. Sin variedad de color. Por fin, pareció detenerse todo.

Alzó la vista y, con un vuelco de su corazón, supo donde estaba. Estaba enfrente de la tienda donde vio al padre de Malfoy y a Malfoy la primera vez que usó polvos flu. Fue entonces cuando su mente se congeló ante la visión que se reflejaba en el espejo y le miraba directamente. O mejor dicho se miraba a si mismo. Un Voldemort rejuvenecido miraba su reflejo, sin marcas en la cara, sin más rasgos de serpiente.

Entró en la tienda donde varias figuras le esperaban. Y por fin una voz ronca surgió de su garganta.

-"Os felicito. Todo ha ido según lo previsto, lo habéis hecho muy bien."

-"Gracias, mi señor. Pero no merecemos esos elogios…tan sólo vuestra guía y la esperanza de vuestro perdón son los artífices de lo ocurrido, no nosotros"-dijo alguien muy familiar con voz sumisa.

-"Oh, vamos, Malfoy. No seáis tan modesto"-dijo notando como una sonrisa le acariciaba la boca, notando como sus palabras tenían el poder de dominar sus voluntades-"Habéis cumplido vuestro cometido. La explosión ha sido un éxito y pronto los Aurores y el Ministerio caerán…junto a Harry Potter"

Era extraño pero pronunciar su propio nombre le dio asco, sintió como un odio terrible se instalaba en su cicatriz que empezó a palpitar de forma casi convulsa.

-"Sí, mi señor. No cabe duda… ¿Proseguiremos con el plan o hay algún cambio? ¿Todavía está en pie el que Dumbledore sea…?"

-"¡Silencio!"-espetó su voz grave, sin dejar traslucir el miedo que por un instante contrajo su corazón-"¿No querrás que otros se enteren de nuestros planes, verdad? No, eso no pasará… No esta vez…"

Harry sintió como la imagen del sueño se alejaba de su mente, intentó seguir allí, ver y oír algo más de lo que decían Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Pero fue imposible, era como si alguien estirara de él desde el otro lado.

Y fue entonces cuando otra vez envuelto por tinieblas despertó. Sólo que esta vez eran las sombras de su habitación en Hogwarts, no las del callejón Nokturn.

Intentó reconciliar el sueño, pero su pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Voldemort rejuvenecido? No era posible, no podía ser… Otra vez no. Ya tuvo bastante con el recuerdo de su segundo año en Hogwarts, donde estuvo a punto de perder la vida por culpa de un Voldemort adolescente junto a un basilisco. Eso quería decir que Voldemort sería más fuerte y más joven. Estaba recuperando su poder muy rápidamente, mientras Harry hacía deberes sobre varitas mágicas y potingues inútiles.

Harry se levantó. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Se vistió y cogió la varita muy lentamente, no quería despertar a ningún compañero.

Y entonces decidió recurrir a lo único que creía podía ayudarle. Cogió su capa de invisibilidad y su mapa de los merodeadores. Tenía que ver a Dumbledore aunque fuera a escondidas y contarle su sueño, quizás él sabría interpretarlo o ver algo que a él se le escapaba. Además un mortífago había dicho su nombre, quizás pensaban secuestrarlo o cambiarlo como el año pasado hicieron con Ojo loco Moody. Dumbledore corría serio peligro, y Harry iba a advertirle de ello. Sí, la solución era Dumbledore y ya era hora de recurrir a él.

Mientras caminaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Harry se deslizaba por los pasillos en dirección a la escalera que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie vagando por el castillo, en su experiencia de años anteriores siempre había algún profesor o sino Fitch quien vigilaba los pasillos por la noche. "Bueno, una preocupación menos "-pensó Harry- y fue entonces cuando por fin reparó en que no sabía la contraseña para subir al despacho de Dumbledore. ¡Qué fastidio! Ahora que había llegado tan lejos…

Unos pasos cercanos le hicieron girarse y fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco: ¡Snape! justo lo que Harry no necesitaba en ese momento.

Snape se dirigió directamente a la escalera y dijo:

-"Té con limón"

Harry se posicionó detrás de Snape y mientras éste iba subiendo las escaleras Harry le seguía, intentando que sus pisadas coincidieran con las de Snape.

Una vez arriba Harry consiguió colocarse a un lado de forma que evitaba chocar sin querer con Snape. Éste fue hacia la mesa de Dumbledore y se sentó allí cómodamente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué hacía Snape sentándose en el asiento de director? ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? Era imposible que se hubiera ido, lo habría dicho, alguien lo sabría. No tenía sentido, "a no ser…"-pensó Harry con un nudo en el estómago- "a no ser que no se hubiera ido por propia voluntad."

"He llegado demasiado tarde"-pensó con amargura-"como siempre. Ahora estoy sólo, completamente solo. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme." El sueño profético era correcto, ahora lo sabía. Voldemort había conseguido secuestrar o asesinar a Dumbledore y había puesto a Snape en su lugar.

La visión de Snape sentado en la mesa de Dumbledore le hizo centrarse en él…porque él era la pieza clave del plan, tenía que serlo. Estaba lo suficientemente cercano a Dumbledore como para haberle proporcionado alguna droga somnífera o algún veneno y haberle traicionado. ¿O no le dio acaso a Umbrella el año anterior una droga para dormirle a él? ¿O no era él quien le había estado dando clases a Harry haciendo que sus sueños empeoraran? ¿O no era él, a fin de cuentas, un mortífago? Y con lo único que contaban para creer en Snape era con la confianza de Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore que había desaparecido, que ya no estaba en su puesto de director. Porque su puesto de director lo ocupaba un orgulloso Snape.

Snape se levantó entonces y se dirigió a la librería de Dumbledore que estaba justo detrás de la mesa. Hojeó unos cuantos libros hasta que por fin pareció hallar uno que le interesaba.

Harry estaba demasiado lejos para poder leer el título, así que se acercó poco a poco intentando no hacer ruido. Pasito a pasito vigilando constantemente a Snape, fue posicionándose. Ahora ya veía el libro, con sus tapas negras y duras algo roídas por el tiempo. Las letras hacía tiempo que habían perdido su brillo dorado, pero aún podían leerse. Superpuestas en dos líneas se leían tres palabras "Espectros… del futuro"

Harry no entendía que quería decir, pero al ver como Snape arrancaba una hoja del libro mientras susurraba algo entre dientes y se la guardaba en su túnica, supo que era algo importante.

Snape dejó el libro en su sitio y volvió a la mesa del director garabateó algo en un trozo de pergamino y lo guardó en el cajón del escritorio. Después volvió a repetir la contraseña y desapareció en las escaleras rotatorias.

Era su momento.

Harry se dirigió a la librería justo al lugar donde había visto que Snape dejaba el libro. Harry lo vio enseguida, con el lomo igual de roído que la portada. Harry alargó la mano cogió el lomo y estiró suavemente.

El libro no se movió. Harry lo cogió, esta vez estirando con más fuerza. Y para su sorpresa el libro siguió sin moverse. Harry, entonces, comprendió. Recordaba como Snape había susurrado algo justo en el momento que dejaba el libro, seguro que lo había hechizado y por eso Harry no podía sacar el libro de la estantería.

Ya tan sólo le quedaba una posibilidad, mirar en el cajón del escritorio.

Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa y abrió el cajón. Vio unas cuantas plumas y trozos de pergaminos, además de 2 o 3 librillos pequeños sin título. Miró entre los trozos de pergamino para encontrar el que había escrito Snape. Y, para su desilusión, vio que todos estaban en blanco. ¿Cómo podía ser? Él había visto como Snape escribía algo, estaba seguro. Cogió uno de los trozos de papel y lo miró a contraluz.

Nada. No se veía nada. Harry con rabia, casi con desesperación golpeó la mesa con sus puños. Había arriesgado mucho al subir hasta aquí, detrás de Snape nada menos, para luego no conseguir nada. Su mala suerte le acompañaba como siempre. ¿Es que nada le podía salir bien? ¿Es que nunca nada le iría bien?

Uno de los pisapapeles con forma extraña cayó al suelo, a causa de los golpes.

Harry se agachó con disgusto a recogerlo cuando vio un sobre doblado enganchado debajo del pisapapeles. Harry arrancó el sobre y para su sorpresa vio que había algo escrito en el sobre. Su nombre.

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore y se dirigió a su habitación lo más silencioso que pudo, sosteniendo el preciado sobre en sus manos.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue abrir el sobre. Dentro del sobre había una carta dirigida a él.

"_Para Harry Potter._

_Espero que cuando hayas encontrado esta carta todavía no haya desaparecido Dumbledore. Si es así, debes decirle que Morgana ha vuelto. Él sabrá que hacer._

_Si Dumbledore no está deberás hablar con Morella, ella te dirá qué has de hacer_"

¿Morella? ¿Qué pintaba la nueva profesora en esto? Harry cada vez entendía menos. La nota estaba claro que no había sido escrita por Dumbledore.

"Bueno, sea como sea no pierdo nada por intentarlo"pensó Harry "Mañana después de clase hablaré con Morella. Tal vez ella sepa quien ha escrito esta carta"

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigió con un interés especial a clase de utilización de objetos mágicos.

Como en la clase anterior la profesora Morella movía inquieta una varita en sus manos.

"Buenos días, clase. Os recuerdo que la semana que viene me tenéis que entregar el trabajo sobre las varitas mágicas"

La clase respondió con miradas fruncidas. Nadie había olvidado el trabajo extra de 8 pergaminos.

Morella sonrió, y a Harry le pareció que casi le divertía la idea de ser impopular entre los alumnos.

"Bien. Tengo una mala noticia, desgraciadamente en estos momentos es imposible ver el espejo, tal y como os propuse. Así que nos tendremos que conformar con la imagen que aparece en el libro sobre objetos mágicos. Abrid el libro por la página 256"

Harry cogió el libro y vio que, en efecto, había una ilustración sobre el espejo.

"Como podréis observar el espejo no refleja nada en su superficie. Eso es porque debe haber un mago o bruja delante de él, para que su poder se manifieste. Sino el espejo permanece pasivo, sin mostrar nada."

Morella se paseó por el aula, observando a sus alumnos con interés.

"Por fortuna"-dijo volviendo a sonreír sin motivo aparente-"existen ciertas réplicas del espejo original. Obviamente la mayoría son pequeños fraudes, espejitos que reproducen imágenes implantadas por magos de forma aleatoria. A pesar de esto, tal y como he comprobado personalmente, hay un par de réplicas que poseen cierto poder intrínseco y cuyas imágenes no son puros engaños. Estas réplicas no son el espejo, sino que son espejitos mágicos con un poder muy limitado, pero efectivo. Os las he traído como compensación por no poder mostraros el original."

La clase murmuró satisfecha, todos tenían curiosidad por poder mirarse en los espejitos.

"Ahora os pasaré los espejitos"-dijo mientras sacaba 2 trocitos de espejo de su bolsillo derecho y se los daba a dos estudiantes."Quiero que os miréis en ellos y luego los paséis al compañero. En ellos podréis ver vuestro pasado, presente o futuro. Pero tened en cuenta que lo que veáis estará influenciado por vosotros, vuestros deseos, vuestros pensamientos e incluso por lo que habéis desayunado. Os recuerdo que son réplicas, más exactas que otras, pero copias al fin y al cabo."

Todos murmuraban con encanto al verse reflejados en los espejitos. Ron fue el primero del grupo en coger el espejito, se miró en él y su imagen fue sustituida por él mismo ya mayor. Iba vestido con las ropas del equipo nacional de Quidditch y sostenía algo brillante en sus manos. Estaba rodeado de fotógrafos y periodistas cuando…

-"Ron pásalo ya. Otros aún no nos hemos visto"

Ron malhumorado le pasó el espejito a Harry.

Harry algo nervioso miró el espejito. Su imagen se desvaneció, tal y como había pasado con Ron. Y, entonces, apareció la imagen de Harry vestido con las ropas de Hogwarts. Llevaba la varita en la mano y estaba apuntando a algo que se movía tembloroso en el suelo. De repente una luz verde salió de su varita y aquello del suelo dejó de moverse.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se puso lívido, y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Sin decir palabra, sin saber qué hacer se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de clase. Oyó voces que le llamaban, pero tan sólo quería huir de la clase, huir de la imagen de sí mismo utilizando el Avada Kedavra.

Harry, oculto detrás de una de las estatuas que llenaban los pasadizos de Hogwarts, seguía sin poder entender por qué el espejo había mostrado eso. ¿Acaso era ese su futuro? ¿Sería acaso como Auror cuando haría eso? Pero en la imagen llevaba los ropajes de Hogwarts, luego no podría ser un futuro muy lejano.

Todavía notaba el estómago revuelto, todavía sentía asco de si mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Seguía confuso, sin saber qué pensar…

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí escondido, pero cuando empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo imaginó que demasiado.

"No puedo ocultarme eternamente"-pensó Harry-"He de volver a la sala de Griffyndor"

Harry salió de detrás de la estatua y mientras se dirigía cabizbajo a la sala común, se encontró de frente con Hermione y Ron que al parecer le estaban todavía buscando.

-"Harrry, ¿dónde te habías metido? Llevamos horas buscándote, estábamos preocupados…"

-"¿Acaso no has visto lo que enseñaba el espejo?-dijo Harry con voz ronca-"¿Acaso no me habéis visto? ¿Por qué hacéis como si no hubiera pasado nada? Sé lo que pensáis de mí. Entendería que no quisierais verme nunca más"

-"¿Qué estás diciendo Harry?"-dijo Hermione-"No creerás en serio que lo que has visto es tu futuro, no?"

-"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, sino?"-respondió con furia Harry-"¿No creerás que deseo hacer eso, verdad?"

-"Oh, Harry. Son tan sólo copias. No enseñan el verdadero futuro, enseñan un posible futuro, influenciado por lo que sentimos, por lo que pensamos…No creerás que Ron va a ser un futuro gran jugador de Quidditch profesional, ¿no?"

-"¿Por qué no?"-dijo Ron enfureciéndose ahora él-"¡Tengo posibilidades!, tan sólo he de concentrarme un poco"

Harry y Hermione se rieron. Ron podría jugar más o menos bien al Quidditch pero de ahí a ser jugador nacional iba un trecho.

-"Lo siento. Me he comportado como un idiota. Como siempre tienes razón, Hermione"

Hermione enrojeció.

-"Ah, Harry. Aquí tienes tus cosas. Te las dejaste en clase"

Harry cogió los libros, y entonces recordó la carta.

-"He de ir al despacho de la profesora Morella ahora mismo. ¿Sabéis dónde está?"

-"Yo sí"-dijo Hermione-"¿Pero para qué tienes que ir tan urgente?"

-"Ahora os lo explico, ¡vamos!"

Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo y antes de que siquiera les diera tiempo a llegar hasta la puerta, vieron desde la esquina salir a alguien del despacho de Morella.

La sombra se desvaneció en la oscuridad del pasillo. Fue entonces cuando Harry se acercó hasta el despacho y picó a la puerta de Morella.

-"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa ahora, …?"

Morella se calló bruscamente al ver que en la puerta no estaban otros sino Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-"Eh…sentimos molestarla, profesora Morella"-dijo Harry rápidamente-"Pero he de comentar con usted una cosa que no puede esperar"

-"Claro, Potter. Pasad, por favor"

Harry entró a la mazmorra que era el despacho de la profesora. Estaba todo extrañamente limpio e iluminado. Los muebles no tenían ni un objeto a la vista, y en la mesa sólo había una pluma con su tintero. Parecía como si nunca hubiera habido nadie en el despacho.

-"Podéis sentaros en esas sillas del rincón. Decidme, ¿cuál es esa cosa que no puede esperar?"

-"Tiene que ver con esta nota, profesora"-dijo Harry enseñándole la carta dirigida hacia él.

Morella alargó su fina mano y cogió el fino papel entre sus dedos. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora observó y acarició el papel detenidamente antes de leer el contenido de éste.

-"… _Si Dumbledore no está deberás hablar con Morella, ella te dirá qué has de hacer_"-Morella levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Harry.-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca Hermione le preguntó:

-"¿Conoce a Morgana, profesora? ¿No sabe quién ha podido escribir la carta?"

Morella volvió a mirar la carta y se rió.

-"Vamos, vamos. Está claro que esto es una broma."-dijo volviendo a levantar la vista mirándoles a los tres-"Para empezar Dumbledore no ha desaparecido. No está porque simplemente ha tenido que ir urgentemente al Ministerio de Magia para un asunto que en nada os concierne. Y para continuar dudo mucho que ni siquiera exista esa tal Morgana. Más bien parece que a algún alumno no le gustó la tarea que mandé y ha decidido utilizar a unos crédulos para llevar la broma a cabo por él."

-"Pero…"-dijo Ron-"no puede ser una broma. La carta la encontró…"

-"en mi cuarto"-le cortó Harry, que no tenía ninguna intención de decirle a Morella que había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore sin permiso-"no puedo creer que otro Gryffindor lo haya hecho"

-"Bueno, pues eso parece. Claramente es una broma de algún compañero vuestro, pues el papel tiene una marca de agua con el escudo de Gryffindor."

Diciendo esto, siguió observando la carta, siguiendo el trazado de las líneas con sus ágiles dedos.

-"Eso si la forma de las letras es muy remarcable"-dijo como hablando para sí-"parece como si hubiera sido escrita por dos personas diferentes. Y, además, la forma en cómo la letra, que antes era recta, se curva más y más hacia la derecha en la última línea y luego se interrumpe sin más… como si la última línea hubiera sido añadida precipitadamente y…"-alzó la vista del papel y tosió ligeramente-"Aunque por mi parte, y como profesora tuya, debo aconsejarte que olvides el asunto."

-"Pero, profesora, ¿no hubiera sido más lógico utilizar un pergamino sin marcas de agua?"-preguntó Hermione, aparentemente no muy satisfecha con la contestación.

-"Obviamente ha sido una elección al azar o bien quien ha hecho la broma no quería ser localizado, señorita Granger. Por eso ha utilizado papel y no un pergamino. Aunque el papel deja signos y es más difícil de obtener, es más útil para enviar anónimos ya que no puede saberse el origen mediante hechizos, como si ocurre con ciertos pergaminos y…"-Morella calló bruscamente, como si no hubiera debido decir algo y sonrió-"En fin, como os había dicho antes no le deis más importancia, tan sólo es una broma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron de las sillas y salieron.

-"Parecía que tenía prisa por echarnos"-gruñó Ron malhumorado

-"Bueno, Harry, al final parece que la carta tenía razón"-señaló Hermione-"Morella nos ha indicado qué hacer"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hermione tan sólo sonrió y dijo con cierto aire de impaciencia:

-"Papel, letra e identificación. No es tan difícil, ¿no? Tan sólo hemos de seguir con lo que la profesora Morella ha empezado. Debo no olvidar lo que ha dicho"

Y murmurando para sí, lo que a Harry le sonó como" letra que se curva más y más", cogió el papel y se fue a la biblioteca.

-"Creo que es demasiado optimista"-dijo Ron-"Y además dentro de media hora empieza la cena, ya verás como eso sí se le olvida"

Efectivamente, Herminone no sólo no apareció a la hora de la gran cena, sino que no hizo acto de presencia en toda la noche.

Ron le dijo a Harry:

-Seguro que ha estado toda la noche en la biblioteca, buscando y comparando letras. Mañana tendrá los ojos rojos y un humor de perros.

Harry rió ante la ocurrencia de Ron. Aunque mejor que Hermione nunca la supiera.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Harry y Ron cogieron sitio para Hermione. Pero cuando empezó el banquete y ella no acudió, Ron y Harry empezaron a preocuparse de verdad.

-"¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"-les espetó la voz de Snape, mientras éste salía de las sombras del corredor.

-"Profesor"-respondió rápidamente Hermione -"venimos a hablar con la profesora por una duda sobre el trabajo que nos mandó para la semana que viene"

-"¿De veras, señorita Granger?"-dijo Snape con expresión imperturbable-"¿Tan grande es esa duda que ha de ser consultada a deshoras por los tres a la vez?"

-"Que yo sepa no está prohibido ir a los despachos de los profesores siempre que sea antes de la hora de la cena"-dijo Ron bruscamente.

-"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por contestar a un profesor, Sr. Weasley."-dijo secamente Snape.-"y la próxima vez será detención. Y ahora no me hagan perder más el tiempo."


End file.
